The present invention relates to a video tape copier, and more particularly, to a high-speed video tape copier for rapidly copying a video signal from one video tape onto another video tape.
Generally, in a video tape copying method, a video signal is reproduced from an original video tape of one video tape recorder (VTR) and recorded on a video tape of another VTR. A distinct drawback of the video tape copying method is that high speed dubbing is impossible since the rotating speed of the video tape is limited by the recording mode of the video tape.
Therefore, there has been a need for a video tape copier which can reduce the time required for copying a video tape and thus enable rapid, large scale dubbing.